


It's Obsession

by AthenaMorningstar



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Obsession, Stalker, Yandere, delusional, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMorningstar/pseuds/AthenaMorningstar
Summary: A yandere boy has a twisted way of showing his feelings to thegirl he loves, includes stalking. What'll happen when he decides to pursuit his yearnings?⚠️ Trigger Warning ⚠️  : Sexual Assault





	It's Obsession

It's gone past fascination now. It's obsession. My blood starts to pump. I feel the beat getting quicker at the sight of her. I hid behind a corner watching her walk down the street. Her hair flowing as well as her skirt. Maybe i could even get a peek underneath it if there came a strong wind...? I shake my head at myself.  
Get it together. 

I need to get closer. I make a movement so slight, you could almost imagine it didn't just happen. My head starts to throb. Fuck, down there too. I know this is wrong, but do i really care? Everyday i go out of my way, just hoping that i can catch you walking down the street, just like this. I know everything about you, where you went to school. The names of all your friends. I even have a lock of your hair i got from that time where i finally had the courage to go inside your house when you slept. I was so scared that you would wake up, but i know you're a heavy sleeper. If only i could sleep with you. I even dream about you. It's only right for us to be together. 

There's no room for hesitation now. I follow you all the way to your house. Ha, i have to giggle at how oblivious you are to my presence. What would you do if you noticed me? Would you scream? Tch, my cute little pet. You're never gonna escape me. 

I take the back door in, since I have a plan that has to be fulfilled. I need her. Now. I brought with me an animal sedative, it wasn't easy to get but hopefully it's going to be worth it. She's going to the bathroom. Perfect, it's time to strike. My hands are a little shaky as I take out the syringe from my pocket. I slide behind her and before she knows I'm even there, the needle penetrates her flesh and I can feel her legs yielding. Only a yelp escapes her lips and she falls right in my arms. Her skin's so soft. I wonder, how will it feel to bite into that skin? Marking her...as mine. I softly stroke her cheek, adoring her peaceful face. I need to get started. 

I tie her up in the living room, but making sure the rope isn't too tight. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, of course. Her eyes flutter, not fully awake yet. Then, her eyes widen in sweet horror. Oh, how I love how it looks in her eyes. Only sad thing is she can't speak with that duct tape on her mouth. "Do you want me to remove it?" Her eyes, already streaming with tears, look pleadingly at me. I chuckle a little, I like how panicked she is. After all she has nothing to be afraid of, how silly. I rip it off, trying not to hurt her. She sobs. But, surprisingly doesn't scream. What a good girl. "That's smart of you, not screaming. But I know that you're smart already. Let me explain for a moment." She opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but her lips trembling too much for any words to come out. "Oh, so rude of me, I haven't introduced myself'! But you've seen my face around haven't you? You know my name already. After all, I'm your colleague." I continue. Still, she hasn't said a single word. "Oh come one, don't be so timid. You know my name don't you?" She slowly, almost as she don't want to alarm me with fast movements, nod. "Good" I look at her with dark eyes, wanting to devour every part of her, now that she's in my hands. Finally.

"We're meant to be, you and I. Can't you feel it?" She looks confused. "W-wh-what?" She says, a bit breathless. "I love you" I say, and i kiss her soft, plump lips. Fuck, they feel so good. But i can't be rough now, it's our first kiss after all. It needs to be gentle and passionate. Even more tears are forming in her eyes. "I-I don't understand. What do you want? P-please, let me go!" She begs. I snicker. "Oh, why would I do that? Haven't you noticed the way I look at you? You haven't even noticed when I followed you home all these weeks. All I want is you. Now that I have you, why would I ever let you go? No, I'm sorry my love, you're not going anywhere." I can't help myself but beam a menacing smile. Somehow, her frame gets even smaller as she tries to back up against the wall. "Oh, don't be scared my little pet. I don't want to hurt you. I just had to get close to you somehow. You understand right? Nothing can get in the way of our love. You'll see that you love me. You just don't know it yet, and that's okay." I say soothingly. "You'll love me soon enough" I say in a sing-song voice. She whimpers a bit. Oh, how I love the sounds of hers. I want to hear her moan, whimper and beg, just for me.  
Only for me.

I start kissing her again, her lips not moving. I kiss her more roughly, I can't hold back anymore. I take my hand and start squeezing her neck a little, I can feel her heart start to race at the fear of losing her life. "I told you kitten, I'm not going to hurt you. How fun would it be if my only love was dead?" She lets out a whine when I move down to her neck, biting and sucking with a few passionate kisses in between. I can feel myself getting hard. I grunt and moan a little as I start rubbing my erection trough my trousers. She's completely shaking by now. How cute. "I'm going to take you shirt off okay?" She starts to beg for mercy again. "No, please, don't...I-I can't do this, please...no..." I shake my head. "But this is what lovers do. Don't act like you don't enjoy this. Deep down I know you are, as much as I do. Now, don't protest or I'll have to punish you" I say with a smirk. "This is going to be a long night, my pet. ❤️"


End file.
